Times Running out
by theWritersBlock4u
Summary: I loved you from the first time I saw you; I think I was 6. It took me 10 years to realise that. And it terrified me. I ran away from you that night so I wouldn't get hurt. I avoided you to make it go away but it didn't work. And when you told me you loved me; it scared the shit out of me because you were the one person you could destroy me. this is five hours to go with more


Five hours to go

This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice and comment on what you thought of it. I do not own any of the characters or the series of the hunger games as well as the story called Pop! But I do own Kai, Mick and Trenn. Thanks guys and ENJOY! There are also a lot of skins quotes. See if you can find them.

P.S I'm Australian so there might be a few things that won't make sense.

Chapter 1

Five hours to go. The sun was high and so was I; I was high on adrenaline, I felt the anticipation build with in me with each minute. Today is the day; I lay in my small bed looking up to the peeling paint on my ceiling. I could smell the sea air washing into my room_, it really was a beautiful day- may be my last here…so let's at least make it good._ I kicked my legs over my bed and shook my ravenous locks to wake myself. I looked to the right of me, staring out to the beach from my window; there was a small leather twine that had a seashell weaved through it, there was a small note attached - _for you sis, it was moms favourite necklace, mom and dad would have wanted you to have it. I'm out now but I'll see you soon, foods on the table; eat and be merry lard ass._

"Trenn you douche" I smiled down at the note. He always knew how to make me smile even when times were hard. I took the necklace and wrapped it around my necklace like a choker then made my way to eat in the kitchen. The food looked delicious as always which only made me want to punch Trenn square in the face. I sat down in the airy white washed room and began eating the morsels food devouring the goodness in it. _Nothing better than some fruit, eggs on bread and a necklace to brighten up your day. _

"_Argh!" _I screamed flinging my food in the air while Trenn is in hysterics rolling on the floor clutching his sides; his caramel skin was now turning a blazing red.

"Oh that was too good sis, to good." He said wiping a small tear from his sea green eye. "You should have seen your face- you were like Argh and I was like Argh…too good!" he looked down at me to see that I was clearly not impressed to be covered in eggs" fine you get a free Punch…go do it- just do it!" he said psyching himself up. I gave him a small smirk and reared my arm back and sprang my open hand back into his face. "I said a punch, not a bitch slap!"

"Pull yourself together, girl." I cried laughing at his reaction" I just didn't want to ruin your pretty face… how are you going to get all the bitches If it's ruined" I smiled sweetly at him

He smirked at me; I knew that smirk. I immediately tried to make a b-line for the door only to be picked up by two strong arms. "I think someone needs a bath" he shouted while hoisting me over his shoulder. I kicked and screamed no, it was too early for this. He sprinted out of our little sea cottage and ran into the waters" one…Two. Three!" he launched me through the air and into the water. My body splattered into the water, I immediately jolted up from the water and tackled Trenn.

"Oh your dead dear brother"

"Oh you wish Kai" we attacked each other in a series of skilled punches, blocks and tackles. It went on for like what felt like forever, agreeing that the fight was a lost cause and that it was an even fight we climbed on to the shore in exhaustion.

Breathing heavily I turned to Trenn and asked "what if I get picked today, I'm sixteen my name is bound to be in their like a hundred times…do you think that I could win this?"

"You won't be called okay, and- and even if you do you'll be safe. You're smart and you know how to hunt and fight. If anything you could win this…okay" he smiled reassuringly at me.

"Trenn… what were Mom and Dad like?"

"Well, Mom was gorgeous just like you; you have her long midnight curls and smooth honey skin. She was always smiling and could make anyone happy no matter how hopeless you felt, that was the beautiful thing about mom she loved everyone no matter what. She was very good at loving and was not afraid of showing emotions, mmm… sounds like anyone? Maybe me?"

"Huh you fool…And dad?" I said weakly punching him in the side of the arm

"Ha- dad well, you got his personality. He was kind of the opposite of Mom in that he was kind of more reserved in his feelings, he was a bit loud, and he was always up for a laugh. But the best thing about dad was the he was everybody's friend, no matter what you did; He was my best friend I could tell him anything and he would always listen, he never judged." I smiled at Trenn and gave him a big hug and whispered thank you to him.

…

2 hours to go. I began my preparation for the reaping. I bathed and washed my hair and then dried it. I pulled on my nicest dress- it was beautiful just like my mother; it was a faded yellow dress that came just above my knees. It scoped slightly at the front and scooped lower at the back- the dress fitted like a glove. I let out my hair and brushed it, I fashioned it so the top half braided and the bottom was out flowing down my back. I was interrupted by a knock at my door.

"You look beautiful; Mom would be a blubbering mess if she could see you right know. In fact I believe that where ever she is right now she's probably clinging onto dad crying hysterically and he would be sighing and patting her on the back saying _"yeah I know love, she's beautiful" _" he said causally leaning against the door frame "so you ready to go"

"Yeah I'm ready, let's go Douche." I said walking past him lightly punching him in the arm.

…

10 minutes left. I looked around the quad, it was bare and empty with a mass of teenagers all with the same look of impending doom. The only thing that was out of place was the stage that was filled with our blindingly attractive mentors and members of the capitol staring down at us. Peace keepers were everywhere looking out for any whiff of trouble. I looked to the stage as an odd woman with wildly eccentric electric blue hair and green tinged skin walked to a microphone centre stage.

"Happy Hunger Games District 4" she drawled out "welcome to the 72nd hunger games, today we will be picking one lucky girl and boy to come to the Capitol with us and get the honour to compete In the games. This year's mentors are the wonderful Mags and the very handsome Finnick. Please can we have a round of applause" most of the people looked distant and wearily started clapping half- heartedly to the stage with the exception of a few crazy fan-girls fawning over the devastatingly attractive Finnick Odair. "And know to pick our lucky tributes for this year, ladies first! Oh, and may the odds ever be in your favour" she smiled darkly to the crowd. A large glass bowl was brought out to her, she eyed it and brought her hand out and circled it quickly before plunging her hand in the bowl; she giggled slightly as she pulled out a small white piece of paper.

"Kai fanning" she called out. My stomach immediately dropped, I felt myself become frozen as my heart thundered in my chest _shit a brick _"Kai fanning, kai Fanning no need to be afraid we don't bite come out-Promise" she chirped. I slowly dragged my feet out of the crowed, I felt the whole worlds eyes on me as I was practically dragged onto the stage." Our female tribute Kai Fanning!" I stood there on stage looking like a deer caught in headlights, my mouth was dry and all I could think of was_ how did I know_. I didn't even realise that they already called out the male tribute for this year.

"so please, another round of applause for our tributes for this year Kai Fanning and Mick Layken" I looked over to him awkwardly, I have seen him all my life he was always fishing with his brother in the early light of the morning then in the day being Mr popular in the day… _great, as if I can compete with that_. He was tall and athletic he had short chestnut hair and deep cyan eyes; _gosh I can already see the girls calling him the next Finnick. _He smiled back despairingly at me as if to say sorry, I smiled back at him with a weary look and nodded my head. I turned back to the sea of faces, their expressions varied some were exhausted others worried and the majority relieved but the one that just made me want to become a psycho rabid beast was the look of utter love and longing from the crazy fan girls who were obviously in a frenzy with the eye candy the stage had to offer.

"Wankers" I quietly breathed out not even realising the breath that I was holding, I heard a slight chuckle to the left and out of the corner of my eye I saw a smirking Finnick Odair. _Shit. A. Brick._

…

I leapt into my brother's arms instantly crying into his embrace." I'm so sorry Kai" he whispered into my hair. "But this is where you have to be strong okay? Don't listen to anyone, Fuck'em they don't know anything; they'll play you but you have to be strong because you're stronger than this, than them. You are hope. Do you see? That's what you are. Don't you ever be any less, because of anyone or anything in this world."

I looked up and smiled at Trenn "I know I don't say this enough but I love you heaps, okay? Even when you are the biggest Douche in the world" I said with a light punch. We were interrupted with the intrusion of two large peace keepers picking me up and dragging me out of the room.

"Remember what I said. Don't you ever be any less, because of anyone or anything in this world. I love you Kai!" Trenn called out from the room.

…

I boarded the train and was completely in aw, it was grand and completely stunning almost fragile; I felt as if I would touch something it would break or shatter like I walked into the perfect world and my presence alone disturbed that. The carriage was polished and new, there where crystal ornaments everyway shaped into different shells and fish. The walls were painted a faint sea-green with a set of lounges in it. Everyone was here already _Great,_ Mags slightly coughed to acknowledge I was in the carriage. The women from the Capitol jumped out of her seat and swiftly gestured for me to take a seat next to Mags.

"Oh darling, isn't it wonderful that you finally arrived. Now that you are here we can discuss the games. Oh by the way I should mention my name is Harling tethergreen" she rambled "sorry where are we up to?"

"The games" spoke Mick quietly from his seat next to Finnick.

"Oh yes the games, you will be having to new stylists this year, they are absolutely brilliant. And seeing what they have to work with. They have a lot to work with. GOSH, IM SO EXCITED!" Harling sang with a little clap. "So Kai you're a pretty girl do you have anyone special?"

"No, I don't it's just me and my brother" I said meekly

"Oh that's sad, but I bet as soon as you get to the Capitol there will be men flinging themselves at your feet"

"I bet they will" Mags croaked sarcastically under her breath

"And what about you Mick a handsome young man like you must have someone special" she purred as she began raking her eyes on him up and down _um someone get this women a shower head please._

"No, not really"

"Not really?"

"Yeah not really, I like someone but I don't think she even notices me" he looked away from her and out the window_. I'm surprised he has practically every girl in district 4 drooling over at him, how can this girl not notice him?_

"Oh very nice, we could use that as an advantage for sponsors" _oh fuck me! He already has an advantage; just kill me now it will save everyone so much time_

"Well, let's get started; Mags you will be mentoring Mick and Finnick you will be mentoring Kai" I felt my eyes go wide, _what Finnick mentoring me? Maybe today isn't as bad as I thought it was_

We sat there talking for hours, well Harling talked for hours. It was late by the time I was able to enter my room. It was cold and distant; everything about the room was cold, everything from the floor, to the tables and the sheets on my bed. The whole room felt empty, beautiful but empty.

…

I tossed and turned in my bed, I couldn't sleep with everything that was about to happen. It reminded me of when being in District 4 in monsoon season- there would be a coolness in the air and the birds would begin to fly away while the fish scattered in the water, there would be a frenzy in the air and then, when everything was about to explode. The world seemed to stop, freeze, and gather within its -self waiting for a brief moment then in a split second the ball drops and all hell breaks loose. I turned to my side to check the time _wow, midnight_. Sighing I lifted myself of the bed then stopped to listen. _what is that, is somebody awake? _I got out of my frozen bed and smoothed down my silk dressing gown; the dressing gown was short with spaghetti straps so I decided to pull on a warm cardigan. I carefully tip toed out of my room and turned into the main area of the carriage to see Mick lazily staring at the TV screen in front of him.

He didn't notice me so I gave a slight cough. "Shit you scared me!" Mick exclaimed softly. "Sorry. Hi. What are you doing up at this hour?"

I sat down on the couch next time him and eyed him for a brief second; he was wearing a loose white singlet and pyjama bottoms, his chestnut hued hair was in a mess and his eyes wear shadowed from sleep" guessing from the bags underneath your eyes I would say that I'm out here because of the same reasons as you."

"And what would that be exactly?" he said groggily wiggling his eyebrows at me. I chuckled at him and threw a pillow at his face; we laughed for a bit but then quickly fell into silence. I could tell he was in deep thought over something, his face turned sour with his brow furrowed and his mouth fixed into a straight line. I had to think of something quickly to change this mood?

"Hey mick?" I announced cheerfully

"Yeah?" He answered lowly not looking up to meet my gaze.

"Do you like stories?" I asked him continuing enthusiastically with my quest to make mick better.

"What?" he burst with intrigue at my question; _well that got his attention_

"Do you like stories? You know like fairy tales with princesses and princes or stories-stories; like ones about love, sacrifice, happiness with a twist at the end."

"Um I guess I like stories-stories" he said

"Do you want to hear one?"

"Um yeah I guess, if you want?"

"This story is called pop!"

"Pop! That's a weird name for a story"

"Just go with it, okay. There was a girl who could only live on lemonade. Or her parents were really old and rubbish and just kept giving it to her to the point where she couldn't have anything else. Or they were really nice and only gave it to her because they really liked her. I can't decide that bit but she could only live on lemonade. If she didn't have lemonade, she'd die. And her parents were going to die soon too because they had something wrong with them that their blood was blue or something like that. And she had a brother but he was really stupid, though, no one really cared about him. They just wanted their little girl to live. The only trouble is, no one thought about her brother. She was in a bottle, he was on his own, no one thought about him. They just left him. So he sat by her, her brother, he sat by her in the bottle and 'cause lemonade helped her eyesight, she could see him really clearly through the sides, even though the glass was as a thick as his skull. And cause it was the countryside, there was nothing for him to eat, nothing for him to buy and he was starving. And she could see that and there was no one looking after him, cause he was a bit stupid, he couldn't really look after himself, and it kept on raining so he was getting a bit rusty. She was having an amazing time with the lemonade but she knew she had to help him, so she swam to the surface but she couldn't get out, it was too far away, this bottle was too big. She knew she had to do something, he was getting worse and worse and worse and he was really hungry and thirsty and he started eating grass and puking up all the time. So she tried to think of some plan for him but she couldn't. All she knew is that he needed her with him. All she could do was watch him puke his guts up on the other side of the grass. But then bingo, she knew. She started to drink and she drank and she drank and she drank. And this was a lot of lemonade, enough to last her till she died, cause her parents wanted her to live for ages but she drank, every last drop, until she was in an empty bottle but that was no good, she still couldn't get out. But that was okay, because she just waited until she had a big one stored up. Because she drank all the pop, she drank all the lemonade. And then she started to fart. It was slow at first but then it was really loud and hard. She blew her way out of the bottle, straight from the top, like a rocket. Then she stopped her brother eating grass and they went and found a nice little house to live in together, her and her brother. And it turned out drinking all that lemonade had cured her because she never wanted it again. She had orange for the rest of her life."

"That was a weird story-but I liked it. Where did you get a story like that?" he grinned at me

"Ha, well…I got it from my brother; he used to like to tell me stories that would be about us and ones that would always make me laugh"

"Yeah that sounds like Trenn "he chuckled reminiscing

"You know him?" I blurted curiously _how did he know Trenn?_

"Yeah we all used to play with each other when we were little, don't you remember?"

"No not really?"

"Don't you remember it was my brother Will, Trenn and myself-Three musketeers?" he stood up posing and pretending to swash around an invisible sword.

"Absolutely I remember know! You guys were inseparable. I remember I followed you around everywhere trying to be a part of your gang" _I remember now; they would always come to ours in the afternoon and play Musketeers till the sun went down. But they stopped coming over when mom and dad died._

"I remember this one time, we were little; Trenn and Will were 10, I was 9 and that day you just turned 7. Will and Trenn just learnt how to drive the dingy, so we decided to take a trip to reefs bay for the day. And You were desperate to get on the boat with us so much that you begged us for weeks to take you out on it and I quote" Please- please pretty please take me with you! It'll be my birthday gift"" he mocked with puppy dog eyes as he impersonated me. " But the only problem was that you didn't know how to swim. So …"

"You will and Trenn taught me how to swim" I said with a sweet smile.

"It was so funny because at first you swam like a beached whale- you weren't going anywhere. But you did end up learning how to swim in time. So we took you out that day and that was also the first day that you"

"Caught my first fish, I remember; It was the best day of my life" I interjected. I remember; _we went sat on the rocks near the shore looking to the little fish swimming below us. I remember him asking me if I would like to learn how to catch a fish to take it home with me. _We sat in silence staring at each other; "Umm so what are you watching? Must be interesting" I asked nervously tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Ah I guess it's just the highlights for the reaping" he said shaking his hand through his brown hued hair

"Getting a look at the competition?"

"You're smarter than you look"

"Are you saying I look dumb?"

"Um no, I mean- you look nice, I mean shit" I laughed at little at him as he stuttered awkwardly

I giggled at him" hey can I ask you something? You can say no if you want, I mean you don't have to"

"Sure what is it musketeer?"

"Musketeer... mmm I like it. Well whenever there was something wrong or bad happening around me; I used to cuddle up beside Trenn till I fell asleep." He didn't say anything but just motioned for me to sit against him. I walked over to him and wedged myself in between the niche of his arm "thanks" I mumbled in his chest. He smelt like home right after it rained, he was so warm and comfortable. _I couldn't hurt him in the arena, and when the time comes I can't kill him. _

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning in my bed _I must of fallen asleep and mick must have carried me to me room _I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I heard a knock on the door and someone asking to come in.

It was Harling dressed I tight fitting orange dress with large frills standing on the neckline "Oh good morning my dear, it's nice to see your up and early because we have a big day planned" _what the fuck is she on about?_ "Look out the window dear, you're in the Capitol" she hummed as she pulled the Curtin from the window to reveal a series of tall sparkling towers and odd looking people that came in all shapes, colours and sizes; it looked like the place was perfectly manicured just like the people. "So my dear get changed into the same clothes as you did at the reaping, then meet us in the main carriage"

I did what she said; slipping into my faded yellow dress and braided my hair, I fixed my mother's necklace so it was in place and smiled in the mirror at my work. The colour of my dress brought out the intensity of my caramel hued skin and my long dark locks braided of my face drew attention to my long neck and the jade in my eyes. I looked out the window one last time nearly arriving at the station where we will meet the press; I turned on my heels and walked out of my room.

I saw everyone in the main carriage, they were lightly giggling at something Finnick had said _charming as ever. _I entered the room and Finnick turned and smiled "well good morning kai it's nice for you to join us"

"Oh yes, you look beautiful; perfect for the cameras" sang Harling "don't you think mick" she said as she examined my face within her hands

"She looks nice" he smirked flashing hi million dollar smile as my stomach dropped and my face flashed red

"See I told you it will work; I am the man after all" cried Finnick as he lightly nudged Mick on the arm in congratulations.

"Now-now everyone calm down and leave the poor girl alone, we are here now" swatted Mags as she pushed the boys to the exit. Harling pulled me to the exit and whispered smile as the doors swung open to reveal a series of lights and flashes. People were shouting out my name trying to get my attention to ask questions; people were pushing and shoving my way chanting my name _this is too weird_; I looked over to mick who was just as lost as I was. In a quick instant I saw a girl fling herself at Micks feet crying about how she wants to have his babies. I couldn't believe what was happening before my eyes that I couldn't help but be lost in the moment and laugh at the discomfort of Mick and the passionate fan; it was too good.

…

We finally made it passed the crowd of hysteric fans and reporters to the new place we would call home. It was astonishing the place was spacious in fact the foyer was as big as my whole house; the whole complex was decorated in a beachside theme, all the sofas, tables and chairs were a pure white. And the walls painted different shades of light blue with steel fish hanging of the wall there was also a large aquarium in the room filled with all different species of fish that we had back in District 4. It was defiantly jaw dropping.

We walked further inside to see two odd but stunning people sitting happily on the sofas in the lounge room. The man was short but muscular he was pale with striking gold eyes and a warm smile, his orange hair was spiked up and contrast to his smooth steel blue suit. The women was just as striking as the man she too had alabaster skin and golden eyes but her hair was a short snow white with a tinged of faded pink to it; she wore a tight apple green dress that came just past her knees.

"Oh it's so lovely to see you two; I must say you both look as lovely as ever." Praised harling as she glided over to kiss them both on the cheek" and are you excited for this year?"

"Oh thank you. You look lovely as well. Yes my brother and I are looking forward for what this year has to offer, I must say I'm very excited to work with Mick Layken" she eyed mick closely as purred his name.

"Avery! Please forgive my sister, I am Eli fallsman and this is my charming sister Avery- we are your stylists for this year" he said to Mick and I. Eli walked over and shook our hands, he did a quick inspection on how we looked and came up with a look that would best get sponsors while keeping our individual personality. "So sister what do you think about our dear Kai?"

"Mm you have some things to work with but it'll be a hard one. I'm going to work more closely with Mr Layken" _what a bitch. Well, have fun mick_

"Never mined her, she is just…well her. I have a few plans for your outfits, I'll just do a few measurement and then we will take you down stairs to begin with your makeover." He dragged me to the side and pulled out a measuring tape from his pocket. He was quick and efficient; we laughed a little and joked at Avery's very close eye to detail.

Mick and I were then escorted down stairs to a team of Drones. We were forced to lie down on a steel bench while the people buzzed over us like bees over a flower. They began prodding and tweezing my face as they began muttering "I wish we had district 2" and "why can't they just be easy, this one's a mess." They waxed my whole body while combing and conditioning my hair; it was torture by beauty. Once they were done we were dragged up back to our rooms sore and red. I looked in the mirror in my new room; the room was nicer than the one on train. The room was white and airy a lot like my room back home but the furniture is more expense and instead of a beachside view it's one of a city full of lights.

I looked in my new reflection in the mirror, the changes were subtle but noticeable; _I guess they know what they are doing._ They added highlights to my hair to give it depth; they also lighten the tips to give me and edgier look. They scrubbed my skin raw, but the end result was that my skin became smoother and it had a glow. The tweezed and shaped my eyebrows and brighten my teeth; _I looked like a new person._

I heard a knock on my door, I answered" come in". I turned around to see Finnick standing by the door "so what do you think?" I asked doing an awkward turn, he smiled and asked if he could come in; he wanted to speak with me about the games.

"So let's get down to business: what are your skills?"

"Wow straight to the point aren't we."

"Yeah sorry I'm a bit stressed at the moment. You know the games"

"Yeah I can kinda see that. Well, I can hunt, start fires and I'm also pretty handy with a knife. So does that take a load off?"

"Yeah it does actually. I thought you may have been a no hoper" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled meekly

"Thanks, really I'm touched." I said as I sarcastically clutched my heart in pain.

"You're funny; that can really help with getting sponsors"

"But there is one thing. I don't want to make myself a target and I don't want to change who I am just to survive; I mean if I'm going to die out there, I want to die knowing that I died who I am"

"Yea I know what you mean"

"What? The great Finnick Odair wasn't anything but himself charming, smart and a good guy; are you trying to tell me you weren't? Now the world has turned upside down." I smiled sarcastically to watch his face drop at my words.

"Well you have to adapt to survive but what would you know. You don't even know me"

"And you don't even know me. But you should try; I might be the best friend you will ever have"

"I can just see it now, in lights. 'Kai Get to Know Me'."

"I thought it was quite catchy. "

"Yeah, well, so is aids" we both broke down in laughter at his words. He got up and said good luck for the chariot event and to come out in an hour.

…

I was in shock; _is this really me_ staring back at myself in the reflection in the mirror. I touched me hair slightly no wanting to ruin it. _I look like a fish goddess_": my hair was pulled back and off my face, it was braided straight down the middle of my back. My dress was smooth and slick, it was shorter at the front but flowed down the back; it looked like I was wearing a waterfall- the top of the dress was strapless with it being a deep royal blue fading into a lighter ocean blue.

"Wow you clean up good; it's a miracle" announced Finnick in a grey suit "I mean you might actually look even better than me and it's only the chariot ride"

"Shut up but if you have to thank anybody thank Eli here" I said gesturing to Eli sitting happily in the corner "he was the one who worked the miracle"

I was nervous as hell tucking a lock of my ravenous hair behind my ear, I was about to ride out onto the arena on the chariot with mick being watched by thousands of people. I looked to my right and saw Mick full of confidence, he was completely fine. _How the hell does he do that? mags must be a really good mentor or he is just superhuman_. He was dressed in a metallic blue suit; he wore a fitted jacket the flared at the end like a fish tail and was carrying a trident he looked like some kind of hot handsome sea god. He noticed my blank expression and smiled my way "just breathe okay. All the boys want to be with you and all the girls wish they were you"

"Gosh you're such a tool but thank you" I smiled. He took my hand and squeezed it giving me a reassuring smile. _What would I do without him?_

The thundering chants of people were getting louder by the second as we were pulled down the road of adoring fans. I was freaking out but luckily Mick was holding my hand while he was waving confidently to the crowd. I looked out to the rainbow of people cheering and shout my name; I lifted my hand in the air and began waving and smiling like my life depended on it because it did.

…

We got back to our complex it was late, everyone was tired; Harling and Mags went to their rooms to sleep and Finnick went out saying he had some business to attend to. It was just me and Mick left in the foyer staring awkwardly at each other not knowing what to say or do.

I decided to break the ice first "so thank you for today, you know with the whole chariot thing and all"

"It was fine, I wanted to help" he said while taking a step a little closer to me "do you want to go somewhere?" I smiled up at him tucking a piece of hair behind my ear anxiously. He took my hand as we rushed out of the door and into the elevator; Mick pressed the button in front of him and one minute later we arrived to our destination. "So what do you think?" he asked smirking at the dumbfounded expression on my face. I looked out to see the entire city lit up it was like we were surrounded by stars it was completely amazing; it was the perfect contrast to the roof which was bland and grey with a few plants here and there. But the only problem was that there were no stars only the moon sitting high in the sky.

"Where are the stars?" I asked Mick as we sat against the ledge of the building.

"I don't know: but I think it's because of all the buildings they make it hard for them to shine. But at least the moon is out."

"Yeah, but see the ring outside the moon. It means there is trouble following soon" I said leaning closer to him pointing at the full moon.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I learnt it from my Mom before you know-before she…"

"She died- yeah I know" he said as he lifted his arm and wrapped me close to him. I leaned into his embrace and rested my head on his shoulder. He was like the sun; everything grows when he was around, he was warm, kind and strong.

"So tell me about this mystery girl that doesn't seem to notice you"

"Um, I rather not; it's kinda embarrassing "he said looking up to the non-existent stars

"What. Embarrassing, are you crazy why? I know for a fact that pretty much all the girls from home are practically obsessed with you"

"What. No they don't, not really." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on, you don't have to say her name or even how she looks. I just want to know what she's like or funny little things you notice about"

"Fine alright-alright I'll tell you about her. I guess I loved her from the first time I saw her; I think I was about eight. When I realised I loved her, it scared the shit out of me; you know, being so young and knowing you met the love of your life. But something happened and we drifted; and for years we didn't talk, I just watched her from afar memorising little things about her; like the way she would tuck her hair behind her ear when she was nervous or when she would smile she just seemed to glow. But the best part of her is that no matter what, she was never afraid to be herself. And that's why-why… I love you." he said looking into my eyes_. Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck…_

He raised his hand to my face gently stroking my face with the pad of his thumb; he held my face in his hands and inched his face closer to mine. Our lips were so close-so close that I could all ready taste his lips; He really was my sun because it felt like gravity was pulling me closer to him. Our lips crashed into each other and it felt like my world kicked started into existence. The kiss was powerful and deep; I have never experienced a kiss like this before and the only time I saw a kiss like this was when my Mom and Dad kissed. This was a real kiss.

I couldn't help but a few tears were streaking down my cheek _shit I have to go_; _this is the scariest thing I have ever faced in my life._ I pushed mick off of me and whispered "sorry but I can't" I sprang up and sprinted to the elevator and pushed the button to my floor. "Fuck. Why won't this thing go any faster?" I screamed hitting the sides of the elevator. I b-lined out of there and headed straight for my door and locked it behind me. I dropped to my bed and immediately started to sob until I fell asleep.

…

I woke up to someone gently nudging me awake. It was Finnick: hair relaxed in a plain white shirt and black jeans smiling down at me. I had never seen him so relaxed before and the way the light was hitting him he just seemed to radiant; he was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. "wakey-wakey sleepy head. You have a big day today" I stretched and gave him a lazy smile "get changed into the clothes in your wardrobe; you have training today."

"Okay thank you Finnick"

"Don't make a big statement today. Play it cool; go for the survival activities. You know the identifying poisonous and non-poisonous foods, first aid and camouflage. Also make a few friends, maybe work that charm I know you have. Do that and you'll be unstoppable." He said clapping hi hands together while getting up from my bed.

He was on his way out of my room, but I called out to him" hey Finnick" he stopped" really thank you"

"No problem. No get out of bed Sleepyhead" he smiled and walked out of my room. I was left behind in my room; I looked around and remembered what happened last night. My stomach dropped and I had to get out of bed. _I wish he knew how I felt but I guess Trenn was right it's hard for me to show my feelings;_ _love comes to you at the most unexpected times. _And that is what I was scared of.

…

I walked into the training centre to see the tributes already there sparing and training away. _Shit._ I examined the tributes; they were all the same as any other year, the outer districts were weak but smart picking the survival courses; learning how to make fires, setting traps and learning how to climb trees. The careers were the same as always tall, beautiful and cocky staying at the sparing sections showing off at their skills with weapons. I heard a giggle coming from the spear section it was the Siobhan from district 2; she had her flaxen hair tied in a lose bun and wearing tight fitting training clothes that showed off her soft curves. I looked over to the sight and I felt everything around me fall; she was heavily flirting with Mick and he was severely flirting back. I hear the boy from district 1, Leven call the couple over. _I guess he made friends pretty quickly_

I was out of it from there on and I felt hollow; but I would never let anyone see it. "Don't cry kai. Don't let them see you cry" I whispered to myself. Pulling myself tall I walked straight to the first aid station and greeted the man teaching it. He was nice and patient with me; he taught me how to bandage and wrap an injury and how use the plants around you to create medicine. We talked and made small talk but I knew I had to learn other things. I thanked him and moved onto the next station, edible foods. The lady wasn't as nice but she did well in teaching me the different berries and plants the arena had to offer.

Deciding I needed to actually learn how to climb a tree I headed over there. There was a few tributes trying the exercise and failing; but there was one boy doing very well. Jesse from district 7, he was tall with broad shoulders the same height as Mick but he had jet black hair and eyes with deep dimples when he smiled. I walked over to him and introduced myself "sorry, hi I'm Kai. From district 4"

He turned around and looked down on me with a goofy smile" Hi I'm Jesse. District 7" pointing to the number on his back. A slight laugh escaped my lips at his enthusiasm _wow this kid is like Trenn on drugs. _He rubbed the back of his and turned a little pink "so learning how to climb a tree" he said gesturing to the course.

"Is it hard? You know to climb a real tree"

He laughed a little at my reply and shook his head "they just over prepare you for whatever's out there."

"Ok good. Because I was worried; I have never climbed a tree before"

"Really wow. Try the low ropes first; it's the easiest out of all."

"Thanks Jesse"

"I'll spot you"

"What"

"You know; I watch you when you climb make sure your safe and give you advice." I smiled at him and nodded my head

I walked over to the start of the course; it stretched 10 metres and stood 5 metres of the ground. I put my feet in the foot holes and pushed up on them while pulling on the rope with my arms. He directed me to push with my legs rather than pull with my arms to save my strength. I was doing well on the course until I missed my footing and fell off. I was expecting to hit hard mat but instead I was caught by two strong arms. I followed the arms to see his big goofy grin on his face.

"You're lucky I was there. You might have died if it wasn't for me"

"I don't know what I'll do with you" I sighed mockingly as he dropped me to the ground

"I like her Jesse nice choice" said a girl behind me. She was a little shorter than me with blazing red curls.

"Kai this is my friend and fellow tribute of District 7; Minivera kindling but call her Mins."

"Nice to meet you; Kai Fanning" I said stretching my hand out but instead of a handshake I was pulled into a bear hug

"Join us" she whispered in my ear at her hold

I squeezed her tighter and said "love nothing more"

…

Coming back from training I was exhausted; I learnt how to identify edible foods ,I learnt how to treat myself If I got injured and how to climb a tree but the biggest breakthrough was that I gain to new friends and an alliance. Dragging my feet to my room, I turned the door handle and leapt into bed pulling the covers over my face an instantly fell asleep. I was in a dream state; I felt a soft hand trace over my lips and to the side of my cheek as I lay there in bed. I kept on reaching out for the touch but every time I went for it, it would disappear back into the shadows. I swiftly open my eyes to see mick standing over me smirking. Without a second thought I pulled him to me; colliding my mouth to his. I raked my hands in his thick chestnut mane while he began giving me soft and delicate kisses from my swollen lips down to my neck.

I sprang out of my dream. Breathing heavily; I touched my neck trying to see if it was real or not. "Why am I so fucking stupid?" I exhaled out gathering my long hair and pushing it of my face. I heard the sound of flickering television stations. "Mick" I pulled on a cosy cardigan and went out to inspect the sound. I saw the culprit on the couch with a TV remote in hand and a bored expression on his face; but it wasn't Mick it was Finnick. His hair was a mess and the buttons on his shirt were open to expose his chest. _Fuck. Walk away! Don't look-don't look!_

"Hey kai couldn't sleep? Come" he called over to me patting on the couch so I could sit next to him. I walked over to him and sat beside him. We sat there watching the gossip of the games and the tributes for this year. Something caught my eye; it was the images and Siobhan and mick with the headline 'love birds'

"It seems we have a little romance this year; with the two tributes Siobhan Ledger from district 2 and Mick Layken from District 4. Here we see them canoodling at the training grounds; laughing and flirting. Well I guess we can say we are going to have a very interesting games this year. Said Ceaser with a wide chasseur grin smacked across his face. I felt as if someone stabbed me in the heart and decided they wanted to push me off a cliff just for fun.

"I know" Finnick said as he read my mind. With eyes still glued to the screen he reached his arm around me pulling me into a comforting hug.

"It's not as simple as that; being with someone, that is." He lifted his hand and began stroking my hair down

"Isn't it? "

"No, I don't know. I mean… I don't think so. I mean…can't we just sit like this; for a bit"

"Yeah we can…for a bit." I began to cry into Finnick's lap while he continued to stroke my hair.

Chapter 3

After the little talk with Finnick; I was certain of two things first that I loved mick as well and secondly he will never know- no one will ever know my weakness. It was a long night of talking with Finnick and I realised I loved him as well; I realised I loved him like I love Trenn and that I had two people to help me- to help me survive this. It was the next day of training was as usual; the Careers and Mick were showing off and flirting with each other while the outer districts tried their best to learn as much as they can. I spotted Jesse and Mins over at the knives station practicing and laughing at their attempts.

"Hey guys!" I jumped from behind them, making Mins miss her target.

"OH MY GOSH, you gave me a heart attack; save that for the games!" cried Mins while Jesse was red in the face with laughter.

"Sorry but it was just too good" I laughed while clutching my sides.

"Okay we get its funny" surrendered Mins. Jesse offered the knife for me to practice but I was rudely pushed aside but the Careers. Siobhan took the knife out of my hands and threw it a little bellow the centre; what she lacked in technique she made with arrogance. _What a cocky bitch._ They clapped their hands at her attempt while she leapt into the arms of Mick who was congratulating her. I had enough so I just walked away from them.

"Wow those guys are tools" exclaimed Jesse

"I know"

"But aren't you friends with the other tribute from your district"

"That's what I thought" I said looking away from them

…

We were all gathered in front of the television to see our results. Finnick was beside me hold my hand as I tucked my hair behind my ear. I could see mick in the corner of my eye leaning forward as Mags was patting him on the back. The results were finally being announced

"District 1 Leven Ridge-10, Cora smith- 8. District 2 Taj Burrows – 9, Siobhan assegai-8. District 3 Maxus Mendel-6, Lysa Torsk- 7. District 4 Mick Layken- 9, Kai Fanning 10... "I jumped for joy launching myself into Finnick's arms. He congratulated me telling me how proud he was of me, Harling and the Fallsman twins came and praised my score. Everyone decided to get an early start headed to bed. I was over the moon I couldn't believe that I got such a good score it was amazing. I went to my room when I felt a hand seizing me by my arm and pulling me to my room and shutting the door behind them.

"What the Fu..." I turned to see mick standing by the door. Looking as serious as ever "oh, mick. What do you want?"

"Join me, join my alliance with the careers" he said taking both hands and squeezing my shoulders "do it; if you love me"

"What. Don't you have your girlfriend to look after 'lovebird'" I seethed shrugging off his hands from my shoulders

"Don't say that"

"Sorry I mean congratulations on your love life. But seriously what's wrong with you…" I yelled

"You're what's wrong with me! I'm going mad trying to save you; to get you home to Trenn. I know you love me, so let me help."

"Who said I loved you. I thought you loved Siobhan"

"Don't – don't do that. Don't bring that girl into this; she's just a girl that I don't even like. In fact, I hate that girl. I want you Kai; I want you. So let's just make it easy, simple you and me"

"It's not that easy Mick"

"How-how is it not easy. How is it not easy it will be just you and me and the time left we have together." He pleaded squeezing my shoulders once more.

I shrugged them away again and stood be the door "Get out… know. Please." I said opening the door for him to leave.

The door was halfway closed behind him when turned on his heels and pushed the door back open "I love you; and you love me to. And when you're ready to admit that, come and find me. Because I'll be waiting. However long it takes…I'll always be there" walking back out again.

…

I woke up early after mick and I's little heart to heart. I breathed out and jumped out of bed. I pulled on my cardigan and made my way out the door. Instead of walking out of the door and into a corridor I walked straight into a metal rack full of dresses hanging happily of it. I was greeted by two smiling and eccentric people ushering me back into the room. _I have a long day ahead of me._ Harling and Eli pulled me into a chair and started to brainstorm ideas about how I should do my hair and how I should do my make-up.

"I was thinking we should make her look really edgy and dirty; we should go all out" chirped Harling pulling my hair out and running her hand through my long hair.

"I was thinking more on the lines of safe and clean; make her really delicate" countered Eli standing next to her.

"But edgier would be more interesting"

"No, I really think we should do delicate."

"But delicate isn't her personality"

"Well she isn't moody or violent"

There little fight was interrupted by a little grunt by behind them. It was Finnick; _oh thank you god_. He glided closer to us and took a look at the dresses. He pulled out a dress from the rack. The dress was long, fitted and flawless; the silk dress was a deep cobalt that had a sweetheart bodest that came just under the bust with spaghetti straps that made it a halter neck. The rest of the dress flowed out from the tight bodest, it has I split in the side to expose a little leg while the rest of it pooled at the floor. It was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen in my life.

"What about this? And I think you should do something in-between; then you would have kai" they looked at Finnick and then back to each other and nodded with wide grin.

"My god I think he got it!" sang Eli

"A stroke of genius" praised Harling

"I bet you will look absolutely stunning for your interviews" smiled Finnick warmly at me "besides I have to get you ready for tonight; I'm teaching you charm while Harling teaches you etiquette" I nodded my head at Finnick's words and smiled. I was so happy and excited that I felt as if I was going to burst.

…

I walked out of my room slightly nervous but I couldn't touch my hair; my hair was out in waves cascading down my back with a little pinned to the side. The dress made me appear slim but full of soft curves; I looked like a water nymph playful but elegant. Walking out in heels for the second time in my life, I walked into the foyer of the complex. Everyone was there waiting for me as usual. Hearing the clicks of my heels, I saw everyone turn while there expressions changed. Mags was happy, Harling and Eli were over the moon with joy while Avery was seething and Finnick was trying not to laugh at Avery. But the one that got me the most was, Mick. He face was blank and distant but his eyes were wide and locked onto mine. _This is going to be Awkward_

When we arrived at the interviews I saw Jesse and Minivera standing side of stage watching the Careers blitz their interviews. I was shocked they were already handsome people but they looked like Greek gods and goddesses; Mins was dressed in an emerald one shoulder dress and her fiery curls pulled into a loose bun that sat high on her head. While Jesse was looking very sophisticated charcoal black suit with his hair combed back. _Oh they just make it to easy_

Stalked up behind them trying to make as little sound as possible, I leaned close to them and whispered" so how is it going" the pair jumped back instantaneously at my words. I began crying with laughter but at the same time trying not to ruin my make-up" you guys just make it to easy" they both looked at each other than back at me; they threw themselves at me giving me a bone crushing bear hug; _I thought this dress was crushing me, obviously not. _"Okay-okay mercy" I surrendered "you guys look absolutely amazing; you're lucky I'm not a guy Mins because I don't think I'll be able to control myself. And you Jesse, you should be worried." I said winking in his direction

"And you're lucky that you're on soon because I think I'll have to steal you away and have my way with you" roared Minivera

"Not If I get there first" pushed Jesse as he lifted me in the air and ran away a little.

"Put me down, I'm next" as Jesse dropped me back to the side of the stage. I heard Ceaser call out my name from the stage; his smile was plastered wide on his face as usual, he was sporting a powder pink hair with a deep red suit. I walked onto stage with me head held up high as the crowed became fanatical as I appeared beside Ceaser. I sat beside him smiling sweetly to the crowed. _Smile like you mean it, they can smell fear_

"Well kai, I must say… you look absolutely entrancing tonight. I think I'm in love" he said with a little chuckle while placing his hand over his heart "so tell me a little about your experiences here in the Capitol" he said leaning on to his hand in interest.

I thought of a quick but witty reply "well I fell in love" I said as I watched Ceaser and the entire crowed leaned further in interest "yes I fell In love with the Capitol; with the people, the sites, foods- everything that this place has to offer" _YES, they are eating it up in the palm of my hands_

"Oh isn't that just wonderful. Isn't it everyone? Give another round of applause for the stunning Kai" he praised as the crowed thundered with applauses and cheers "so Kai, describe the feeling when you got a 10 for the training assessment"

"It was completely amazing; it felt like I had all this wait lifted off my shoulders knowing that my mentors, my District and more importantly my brother that I made them proud"

"Oh, isn't that just lovely everyone. Not only is she beautiful and lethal but she is sweet and caring. Now it seems that time has run out" Ceaser said while the crowed sighed at his proclamation "but before leave the stage. Tell us something about you that no one knows"

I saw the entire crowed silence to listen to what I had to say "Well I think that people make judgments way too quickly. Put the props down, just be yourself. We're too obsessed with technology, phones and computers, to talk to each other face to face these days. I like making connections with random strangers, interesting ones who want to change the world without becoming a famous person's wife or a film star. Life's all about meeting interesting individuals who you come across in ways that you'd never expect"

"Isn't that amazing she just added intelligent and wise to her ever growing list of qualities. Kai everyone" applauded Ceaser with an even wider grin while he took my hand to escort me off the stage. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I stepped of the stage.

I saw Mick standing beside the stage waiting to get called I brushed passed him and muttered good luck. He didn't take notice of me and slid onto stage while an uncharacteristic smirk. He sat down next to Ceaser flashing his dimples to the crowd as all the women began to frenzy over him.

"Oh what a handsome young man we have tonight, am I right ladies?" Ceaser cried to the crowed as all the women began to cry out further

"I think Finnick should be worried" Mick smirked as Ceaser chuckled at his statement

"I believe so… Clearly. But I have one question for you tonight; that I think that the whole audience would very much like to know. So how is it falling in love in the games?"

"Well, it's kind of odd but it easy at the same time. I am in love and it's as simple that but at the same time we're going to fight for our lives. It's sort of a bitter sweet kind of thing."

"Sorry ladies, I think he may be taken; and none other than the very beautiful Siobhan" Ceaser sighed towards the crowed. And so did the women. "so if you had to put in a sentence what would you say about her?"

"The way I feel about her isn't something I can really put into words but all I can say is that I have loved her from the moment I saw her" not being able to watch the rest I of the interview I be began to walk away. I walked over to Jesse and Minivera and said good luck to them and that I'll meet them in the arena, I hugged them both and said my goodbyes. _I will never let anybody have that kind of hold on me again. And for as long as I'm on this earth nobody will make me weak._

…

I was looked out to the Capitol it was eerily as beautiful as ever. I was in the exact same place where I ran away with mick; top floor. It was quiet there-peaceful like no one could touch me. I began to rub circles in my hand as I leaned forward against the ledge; I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"What should I do?" I pleaded to the sky hoping for some miracle answer. A cool breeze blew pass me. I suddenly realised how cold it was since I was only wearing my interview dress. I felt a jacket pour onto my shoulders; I whipped my head around to see a pair of sea green eyes smiling down on me.

"I think you should wear this, it's cold out"

"How do you do that?"

"How do I do what?"

"Always seem to know what is on my mind." I asked curiously

"Well you're pretty easy to read once someone gets to know you. And plus, it is pretty cold out and all you are wearing is a dress; a nice dress but definitely not made for the cold."

"Aw you just ruined the illusion" we both fell into a light laughter. He moved closer to me and leaned forward onto the ledge. He was still in his suite with the exception of his jacket; _he must have known that I left in a hurry_. He brushed his hands through his hair and sighed a little. "I know what's going on"

"What do you mean 'I know what's going on'"

"I know you are in love, and that your scared shitless" he said seriously

"What! No-no I'm not in love, where did you get that?" I said brushing off his words. I looked up to see Finnick staring down at me with a serious look "fine I cave; I'm in love and I'm scared shitless. Are you happy now?" I said looking up at him meekly.

"Finally! You came out, I'm so proud of you!" Finnick said raising his hands in the air "but seriously why don't you tell him? You know he's only with that girl so he can survive longer" he said now in a more serious note.

"I know but it still hurts though. I don't want to love or be loved and if I did I only want it to be by my brother; him and him alone. I can't love it makes me weak"

"It doesn't make you weak. You shouldn't be scared of it Kai, there is only one happiness to life, and that is to love and be loved." He said putting his arm around my shoulder

"That's easy to say Finn but I can't it's such a mind fuck; my head is fucked" I said looking below me to the citizens of the capitol busy, laughing and walking as if they were in a completely different one

"So why do I see a …. Glorious head-fucking head fuck thing?" he placed his hands firmly on my shoulders so that I would be faced directly towards him. I looked up into his sea-green eyes and suddenly felt butterflies begin to flutter in my stomach_- has he always been this attractive. _Again like he was reading my mind he slowly traced his hands up my neck and to my cheeks he used the pad of his thumbs and began to rub them against it. "Would you hate me if I kissed you?" I let out an awkward laugh and shook my head no. He observed me a little before slowly bringing his lips down to mine; he hesitated a little right before my lips checking if it was okay, I smiled wanting his comforting touch. He brought his lips down to mine in one swift motion; his lips were skilled and moulded against mine playfully. I could feel myself smiling against his lips while his hands began to explore down my back. The sensation was amazing I felt as if I was about too exploded; I couldn't hold it I moaned into his kiss causing him to nip my lip. I felt his hand graze down my side and squeezed

I jumped back breaking the kiss" did you just grab my ass?" I yelped breathlessly. I saw his eyes turn a deep emerald from his usual bright sea green shade, his hair was a mess from my hands ruffling his hair but what I couldn't help but notice was a breathless dazed smile spread across his face.

"Yeah sorry…I couldn't help myself" he said trying to catch his breath, his face was a bright pink from the lack of oxygen and a bit of embarrassment "yeah sorry about you know-the kiss, it was sort of the 'in the moment' kind of feel" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No!" I interjected my face was hot and my lips were swollen "it was perfectly fine, I needed that. And any ways you only live once."

Chapter 4


End file.
